


Look into the mirror

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: With no clothes and hairstyle, Vergil and Dante were the perfect mirror of each other. Inside the opposite, but outside the same. Starting from that idea, and with the support of his trustworthy books, Vergil believed that whatever happened to Dante could happened to him as well .And this time, something Vergil has never witnessed happened, so he must learn what to do.[VerDan ; shota]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Kudos: 76





	Look into the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the warnings, this fic is shota.

With no clothes and hairstyle, Vergil and Dante were the perfect mirror of each other. Inside the opposite, but outside the same. Starting from that idea, and with the support of his trustworthy books, Vergil believed that whatever happened to Dante could happened to him as well – Dante’s bleeding injuries always healed in the blink of an eye, and Vergil’s as well, so there was no doubt that theory had solid foundations.

So, when Dante came to him in tears without his shorts and undies, Vergil didn’t stare in horror at his little erected penis because he was worried about his little brother (okay, he was, but only a bit): Vergil was worried that whatever was happening to Dante could sooner or later affect his body as well.

“Let’s tell mom. She’ll know what to do.” Dante whimpered as the last trace of color left his face when he realized his brother, who knew many things and always had the right response to every silly question which passed through Dante’s mind, didn’t know what to do. Whenever Vergil didn’t have an answer, he just discarded Dante with an excuse, so Dante believed his big brother was just annoyed and wanted to mess with him. He had never stared at him with his mouth open in a clear sign of ignorance on the matter.

Vergil never wanted to rely on their mother, as his pride was always there bugging him. That time, despite the emergency, wasn’t an exception.

“Don’t be stupid, Dante.” His firm voice put back some color on Dante’s cheeks. “Mom wouldn’t know, she doesn’t have a pee-pee. Don’t you see her when we take the bath together?”

Dante nodded. “Am I going to die?” His voice trembled.

Was he going to die? Dante looked perfectly fine, just scared and with his penis that didn’t want to stay down. Vergil had to keep acting like the big brother who knew what to do, or the shame of running to their mother would haunt him to adulthood, he knew it.

“Don’t be an idiot. I slammed you against a rock and you were perfectly fine.” Yet, Vergil had no idea if waiting would work as it did with their injuries, or if he had to do something specific. “What did you do before it became like that?”

Dante concentrated, and Vergil wanted to smack his head. How couldn’t he suddenly remember what he was doing a handful of minutes ago?

“It was a bit itchy, and I scratched it. It felt good, but then this happened.”

“Mom always tells us not to scratch when somewhere is itchy.”

“I know!”

Vergil scolded him as a revenge, and he was satisfied by the tears into Dante’s eyes. “Don’t cry.” He ignored his _“I’m not crying!”_ and continued “Massage it. When muscles are rigid and sore, you must massage them.”

“And what if it doesn’t work?” Maybe because Vergil teased him, maybe because he didn’t fully convince him he knew what to do, Dante glared at him with a pout.

“Okay then.” That reaction bothered Vergil more than he wanted to admit it – because his little brother didn’t believe him as usually did. “Find yourself a solution.”

The moment he turned around and went for the door, Vergil felt a harsh tug on the sleeve, almost throwing his balance off. He smirked in satisfaction.

“No! Vergil, help me!” Dante clung to his arm. “Please…” He muttered in a sob.

Vergil almost felt guilty. “Okay, I’ll help you. But you won’t bother me to fight while I’m reading for a week.”

Dante threw a baffled “Eeeeeh?” as if that request was too much. However, he surrendered almost immediately to Vergil’s firm look. “Okay.” He snorted. “You’re always mean to me.”

“I’m not, or I wouldn’t help you. I’ll do it for you.”

There was a sort of egoistic interest from Vergil in knowing how to treat that body condition: in case it happened to him, he would be ready to face it. He locked the door, just in case their mother decided to show up to ask cooking some biscuits or reading together, and he felt like that was something that should remain between him and Dante.

“Don’t you ask me if I’m ready?”

Dante was sitting in front of him, his legs spread and the shirt rolled over his stomach so it didn’t fall and covered his groin. He didn’t look so scared since when Vergil stabbed him, and Dante cried because mom would be mad at him because he ruined the new t-shirt.

“You obviously are. Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“I am the one helping here.” Vergil shushed him with a gesture of the hand.

“…but don’t hurt me. Or I’ll tell mom.”

The magic words. Vergil knew that if he hurt him, Dante would immediately run to hug their mother and tell in detail whatever was about to happen in their room.

“I won’t, trust me.”

Vergil touched the tip of his dick and Dante jolted. It was exaggerated, since he barely put the index on it. When Vergil wrapped his hand around, Dante exhaled a whine, and he was afraid he hurt him. But Dante said nothing more, and Vergil moved the hand up and down few times.

“Vergil…” His voice trembled as if he was about to cry. “…it feels strange, stop it.”

“Just a bit more Dante, it doesn’t work immediately.”

Dante was shivering. Was he cold? Vergil didn’t know, he only knew that, for some strange reason, he was into that little game, and enjoyed how Dante’s breath broke every time he moved a bit quicker or gripped a bit stronger. 

“Vergil… stop it.” Dante whined. His face suddenly gained all the color the fear absorbed; blood flushed up to his head like it happened when he run until his legs turned limp. “Please…”

Somehow, it was nice having his brother begging him, and Vergil didn’t feel like stopping. He moved his hand a bit quicker and Dante jolted.

“Stay still, I think it’s getting a bit soft–” He avoided a fist aimed at his face only thanks to his good reflexes. “Dante!”

“I didn’t mean it! I cannot stay still, it feels hot and weird! Everything tickles!”

“If you move like that, I cannot help you!”

“Then don’t help me!”

Vergil gritted his teeth, his brain working furiously to find a solution, because he was sure he was getting close to the reason why touching his brother’s dick felt so entertaining.

“…I know how you cannot move anymore.”

“How?”

Dante was too naïve to imagine he would end up with his hands tied at the headboard and his brother kneeling in between his legs.

“Vergil, it’s not fair! Why you can move and I can’t?”

“Because you are the one who tried to punch me in the face.”

Dante pouted again. Yet, soon he squirmed under Vergil’s touch. Vergil didn’t just stroke his cock anymore, and, in a sprout of curiosity, peeled back the skin, uncovering the tender lucid tip. As he massaged it, Dante whimpered and arched his back with a loud moan. Vergil was afraid he messed up.

“Does that hurt?” He asked quickly, and fear started building inside his stomach because Dante wasn’t giving any reply, but only breathing heavily.

“…i-it’s strange.” He coughed once. “But nice… why?”

Vergil didn’t expect that question. “Because… because the massage is working.” He touched the tip again, and again Dante’s voice underwent that bizarre change which made it louder but somehow softer.

Somewhere inside Vergil’s brain, suffocated by the heat trapping his body like he was submerged in a summer climate, a click of danger echoed: their mother could hear Dante, he though, if he kept making those –nice– noises. The only way to make him stop was stopping the massage –absolutely not– or…

“Vergil?”

Dante didn’t get why Vergil stood up and went rustling in the drawer. Nor why he used one of the handkerchiefs to cover his mouth and muffle his voice –a difficult process which saw Vergil almost losing an index because of Dante’s lethal jaws. Dante glared at his brother, but Vergil was satisfied.

“Now you can make all the noises you want, mom won’t hear you.”

And Vergil started touching him again. The sensation of his whole body melting under the heat coming from inside his stomach struck Dante again, and his eyes fluttered. He trembled, twisted his waist to escape Vergil’s fingers stroking him and raising the temperature inside him, but his brother blocked his hips with both arms. At least, now he couldn’t touch him. But Dante had to imagine Vergil would use everything he could to do what he wanted.

The mouth on his penis? Gross. He peed from there and he was sweating. Dante wanted to say all those things, but the handkerchief transformed his voice into a muffled blabber; that muffled sound became a whiny shriek which barely went through the cloth, and a powerful shiver running down his spine, made Dante arch his back.

He looked at Vergil with teary eyes and could barely distinguish his figure. Dante had never felt so good.

***

The penis wasn’t hard anymore. At a certain point, Dante felt something crawling up his cock until it sprouted out together with his energies. He was as tired as when he seriously fought against Vergil, but his body wasn’t heavy to the point he could barely hold the wooden sword; instead, it felt pleasantly light.

When Eva knocked at the door, trying to open it, Vergil abandoned the evil idea of letting Dante tied there for some time just to teach him a lesson, and quickly freed him.

“I’m playing with Dante at the wizards!” He lied. “This is our secret dungeon! You cannot enter!”

Eva sighed, the children heard her smile. “It’s dangerous locking yourself in the room. Get out, okay? Do you want to come and take a walk with me?”

“Yes!” Dante replied right after Vergil untied him, so he could rip the handkerchief from his mouth. “I’m gonna get changed!”

Dante dashed down from the bed, his energy bar refilled to the brim at the idea of going out. He grabbed his shorts and undies.

“At least clean yourself.” Vergil scolded him.

“Geez, I’m doing it! It feels all sticky!” Dante stuck the tongue out and entered the bathroom.

Eva knocked again. “Vergil? Are you getting changed as well?”

Their mother implied he was going as well. Vergil sighed. “Yes, mother. Just few minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting for you in the hall.”

As he heard her steps getting fainter, he felt some relief. However, he couldn’t not think he had a problem now: whatever affected Dante, was now affecting him. Vergil stared at the bulge showing through his shorts.

“…oh damn it.”

He didn’t want to be tied at the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex education is underrated though.


End file.
